Time to Chat
by EpicNinjaChan
Summary: What happens when the Glee kids get on a chatroom? Well read to find out. I know there are a lot of these out there but I wanted to try my hand at writing one of my own. Enjoy :


**4-21-12 5:24PM [chatroom]**

**~Ms. Broadway, Puckasauras, HeadBitch, Fonduefur2, Porcelain, Dapper Boy, CutiePieAsian, ImmaDiva, Grilled-Cheesus, RappinOnWheels, SamBieber, Togood4U, DancinAsian, GavelGuy, SupitsDavid, YouMochUs Sir!, 3, 6, HowSueC'sIt, Don'tStopBelievin and QueenBee are online~**

**Ms. Broadway: **Alrity everyone! lets get to discussing our plans for Glee!  
**Puckasauras**: Rach, chill its summer...summers a time 4 drunk parties n sex ;)  
**HeadBitch:** I argee wit Puck, stop bein a stik in the mud u elf  
**Fonduefur2: **Rachel's an elf? arn't u supposed to be in the forest? Did you get lost?  
**HeadBitch: **Brit hun Rachels not an elf shes just short thts all  
**Fonduefur2: **oh, i've always wanted to meet an elf  
**HeadBitch: **next time Brit, next time  
**Ms. Broadway: **SCHOOLS ONLY 2 DAYS AWAY!we need to discuss our plans for sectionals!  
**Porcelain: **Rachel this is a public chatroom so we shuldn't dicuss sectionals  
**Dapper Boy:** yea some1 culd steal ur plans ;)  
**Ms. Broadway: **Blaine wat r u doin on this chat?  
**Porcelain: **Great username Blaine...y didn't u go with the one i chose?  
**Dapper Boy: **cuz urs was too embarrasing...  
**CutiePieAsian: **do tell the nickname?  
**ImmaDiva: **come on kurty-poo tell us his nickname  
**Dapper Boy: **just dont...**  
Porcelain: **I'll text u guys ;)**  
Dapper Boy: **NO!  
**Porcelain: **Blaine gimme bak my fone! He took my fone!  
**Grilled-Cheesus:** Blaines over?  
**Porcelain: **How else could he take my fone?**  
Dapper Boy: **We're in the living room  
**Grilled-Cheesus: **sweet...dude wanna kill zombies with me?**  
Dapper Boy: **as cool as killing zombies is, rite noaw I'm spending time with my kurty-kins  
**GavelGuy: **KLAINEBOWS!  
**Ms. Broadway: **Is anyone else tht isnt in ND on this chatroom too?  
**3: **ME  
**6: **OVER HERE  
**YouMockUs Sir!: **YOUMOCKUSMA'M  
**SupitsDavid:** nuff said  
**Porcelian: **i bet u guys miss me?**  
YouMockUs Sir!: **You Mock Us Sir!  
**Dapper Boy: **I missed u!  
**Puckasauras:** Shit! my moms getting pissed. Puck out!  
**~Puckasauras went offline~**  
**RappinOnWheels: **Rachel do u even kno the basics of mantaining a chatroom  
**Ms. Broadway:** It cant be tht hard can it? especially for a star like myself...  
**DancinAsian:** ...  
**ImmaDiva: **Can I hit this gurl?  
**HeadBitch:** Gimme second shot  
**Fonduefur2:** Dont hit the elf!**  
Porcelian: **Everyone knos I'm more talented thn Rachel  
**Grilled-Cheesus:** Guys lay off of Rachel...  
**Ms. Broadway:** Finns rite theres no need to be jealous  
**QueenBee:** I've been quiet befor but seriously Rachel STFU!  
**~RappinOnWheels, CutiePieAsian and DancinAsian went offline~  
ImmaDiva:** culdn't handle the funk?  
**Togood4U:** whats the point of this?  
**Porcelian: **well I have to start my facial care before bed its alrdy 8  
**HeadBitch: **Its only 8...  
**Grilled-Cheesus:** It takes him a while to get rdy so thts for the best  
**~Porcelian and Dapper Boy went offline~  
QueenBee: **I'm surprised Blaine and Kurt didn't type more...  
**Grilled-Cheesus:** its cuz they were making out dude...its still akward to walk in on them O/O  
**ImmaDiva: **imma txt my white boy to tell him congratz  
**Grilled-Cheesus:** U didn't hear tht from me  
**Ms. Broadway:** well since Kurts so focused on his romance tht means I'll be taking his solos  
**ImmaDiva: **awwww hell to the no gurl u gotta audition like the rest of us thts wat Mr. Schue said  
**Don'tStopBelievin:** wat about me?  
**ImmaDiva: **oh Mr. Schue tell this crazy white chick she needs to audition for solos like the rest of us.  
**~Togood4U, Fonduefur2, Grilled-Cheesus, QueenBee, HeadBitch, and HowSueC'sIt went offline~  
Ms. Broadway: **Mr. Schue I just think tht to win sectionals we have to utilize our talents, like me for instance, we all know I have the best voice and stage presence of the group...I'm just thinking about the group...  
**SamBieber: **did anyone notice tht Coach Sylvester was on the whole time listenin in?  
**Don'tStopBelievin:** Rachel there are other talents in the club so yes from now on everyone has to audition for the solos, I'll give u more details whn skool starts.  
**~Don'tStopBelievin went offline~  
ImmaDiva:** Sam I noticed...tht woman got some ISSUES  
**SamBieber: **she scares me...  
**3:** are any other Warblers online  
**6: **I'm here Nick!  
**GavelGuy: **DONT STOP BELIEVIN!  
**Ms. Broadway:** thts our song, for ND use only...now a stars gotta get her rest. Chaio  
**~Ms. Broadway went offline~  
SupitsDavid: **Im bored...Wes come over to my place!  
**GavelGuy: **its almost 9 I dont think my mom will approve  
**SupitsDavid:** My mom alrdy called ur mom and they said its fine -puppy dog eyes-  
**GavelGuy: **u kno i cant resist those...jerk...fine  
**~SupitsDavis and GavelGuy went offline~  
3:** is anyone else out there?  
**6: **im still here  
**ImmaDiva: **Me too...but imma get off soon, im craving some tots  
**~SamBieber and ImmaDiva went offline~  
6: **Nick we're the only ones left!  
**3: **wat happened to everyone else!  
**6: **they got eaten by ZOMBIE PLANTS!  
**3: **OH NO  
**3: **NOT ZOMBIE PLANTS!  
**6: **yes zombie plants...I gotta get off cuz they r attackin my front door! take care of urself Jeff  
**~6 went offline~  
3:** NICK, NICK!  
**3: **hope u survive bro -sniffle-  
**~3 went offline~  
YouMockUs Sir!:** you**  
YouMockUs Sir!:** mock  
**YouMockUs Sir!:** us  
**YouMockUs Sir!:** SIR!  
**~YouMockUs Sir! went offline~**


End file.
